The Curl Is The Last Thing To Go
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Feliciano has been visiting Ludwig and Gilbert for the past month and taking the time to learn their language. After starting to eat like them and dubbing the albino as his brother, he notices some changes. It starts with a blonde stripe appearing in his hair. It's insignificant until he loses his craving for pasta. The other nations then get involved psychologically and magically.


**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly own nothing. But you should still read, review, eat tacos, and watch Hetalia. ~**_

"Here we are, little Feli," Gilbert Beilschmidt cackled as he stopped the car in the center of the Italian's drive way. He leaned over to rub his auburn hair as he smiled appreciatively. Feliciano Vargas hummed a "ve~" that sounded peculiarly like a soft purr, endearing all the same. He opened his honey brown eyes merrily as the Prussian detached his pale hand from his locks.

"_Danke_ for bringing me home, _bruder_," Feliciano spoke jovially, leaning over the armrest to embrace the albino. His cordial hug was devoid of reluctance as he squeezed the older male happily – Right before the car door flung ajar and he was yanked away by the waist. He cried out in surprise before being sat down on the pavement outside the automobile. He pouted.

"Lovi," he whined as he spotted his older brother fuming. Lovino Vargas, who could be mistaken for Feli's twin, scowled at Gilbert furiously. He jumped into the passenger's side of the vehicle and seized Gilbert's shirt collar between his balled fists, shaking him relentlessly. His younger sibling gasped and tugged weakly at his pants leg, attempting to draw him away.

"What are you potato bastards trying to do, corrupt my little fratello?! I'll kill you, you damn wurst eater! Feliciano is fucking Italian, not German! Stop teaching him your hideous language!" His rant went on until Lovino shoved Gilbert out of his grasp and stormed towards the house, spitting a few choice words.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert. Lovino is usually nicer than this- Uh… Well, to me and-" Feliciano froze at he heard his brother screech his name. He finally sighed and waved at him apologetically, exchanging a few departing German words.

"Stop that!" He ran to his front door as Lovino pulled him inside, flipping Gilbert off and slamming the door. The albino exhaled and shook his head, pulling out of the parking space.

"So unawesome…" He said to himself.

"What were you doing with those potatoes, Feli?" Feliciano sat on the velvety couch, a lost look on his face. He tilted his head, not identifying what he did wrong.

"Nothing, I was just hanging out with Luddy and Gil," he sulked, his lip trembling. He was on the verge of tears and wished he knew why Lovi hated his friends so much. Lovino stood in front of his brother and bent down to meet his amber gaze evenly. He scowled and pressed a finger against the peachy skin of his brother's forehead.

"You listen to me. I'm the older brother and you do what I say. Stop hanging around those kraut eaters," he demanded with his hands on his hips as he rose again.

"But… But… Gilbert says he's _mein __älteren __bruder_ and that-" Romano raised a hand to halt him that instant, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and anger. He clenched his fists to calm himself, speaking through gritted teeth.

"He says that he's your _what_?" Feli stopped talking, a voice somewhere in his head telling him that he was in trouble. He immediately stood up and sprinted to his room. He slammed the door shut and pushed his body against it as he struggled to lock it. Less than a second later, Lovino was slamming into the door with all his force.

"Veneziano! Open this door right now, damn it!" Feliciano fumbled with his delicate fingers until he successfully locked it. After, he ran to his bed and jumped under the covers, hiding until his brother's rage would subside. He stopped trembling when he didn't hear him smashing against the door anymore. Lovino sighed and slid down against the door, mumbling to himself. While he was trying to force himself in, he heard Feli pleading to him in German, saying something about not wanting to go to a "_krankenhaus_". After seething to himself for a few minutes, he found himself drifting off.

The next morning, the younger Italian unlocked his door as quietly as he could, peeking through the crack at the sleeping form of Romano. He pushed the door agape as gently as he could, making enough space for him to slip through. He crept down the hallway and tiptoed to the refrigerator. He peeled off a sticky note and grabbed a red sharpie. Printing neatly on it, he wrote a message to his sibling in their natural tongue. He snuck back up stairs and silently stuck it to Lovino's forehead. Giggling behind his hand, he slinked his way out the front door.

"Hey, Feli is back!" Gilbert announced excitedly as he thrust his brother's door open. The German groaned and sat up.

"What are you talking about? Feliciano went home yesterday…" He murmured as with a sleepy slur.

"Ciao, Luddy!" Feliciano greeted from the doorway before pausing with his fingers to his lips, "I mean… _Guten tag_!" He corrected and smiled sweetly. Ludwig chuckled to himself.

"_Guten tag_, Feliciano." He rolled out of bed and was tackled with a tight hug.

"Ve~!" Ignoring the suggestive look he was getting from Gilbert, he exhaled and patted Feli's hair tenderly.

"How do you say good morning in German?" Feliciano asked as he backed away, bubbling with bliss. Ludwig checked his clock and noticed it was ten in the morning.

"I'll tell you after you leave and let me get dressed," he compromised as Italy nodded and skipped downstairs.

"Aw, West, you're blushing," Gilbert cooed before getting a face full of door. Getting into his casual clothes, Ludwig got dressed. Ever since Feli made a goal to start learning the tongue of his best friend, he had started showing up at the house every day, eating what they served him and learning many words. In fact, Ludwig was proud of him for learning as much as he could in such a short amount of time. He couldn't lie and state that he wasn't enjoying teaching the sparkling nation his language.

"Ve~. Bruder Gilbert, can I help cook breakfast?" Feli questioned, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Ludwig came down the steps as he watched his older brother spoiling the Italian like he was his own child. He shook his head and turned on the lights. When he had asked Gilbert why he insisted that Feliciano called him "bruder", he simply stated, "Because he's your future husband, which makes me his bruder-in-law. Anymore questions?"

"Hey, Feli… What is up with that coloring in your hair?" Gilbert suddenly asked. Stopping his rambling, Feliciano reached up to touch his hair.

"Huh? What's wrong with my hair color?" Ludwig glared at the Prussian as the Italian tearfully started to sniffle.

"Gilbert…." He warned. Gilbert blinked and shook his head.

"No, I mean…. There's a stripe in your hair." Feliciano blinked before looking scared. He hurried to Ludwig and grasped his shirt sleeve.

"What is he talking about, Luddy?" Ludwig came closer and started to inspect his hair. He examined the strands until he came across a blonde section that was barely noticeable. It was slicked down, unlike its auburn counterparts in on his head.

"_Mein Gott_…. Feliciano, he's right…"

_**I didn't do very well with this, but I decided to upload it anyway. Sorry for the shortness? ~ xXDAKXx**_


End file.
